At those times
by fictionlover94
Summary: Josh sees Zach and Cammie 2 more times in his life and this is those moments. I just love to mess with Josh. A bit of Zammie in the second chapter
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series, I'm only molding what I want out of it. I'm a total Zammie fan but I love the one sided Josh/Cammie. Josh sees Zach and Cammie 2 more times in his life and this is those moments. I still don't own~! **

The carnival was when we first meet and shortly afterward we started seeing each other near the gazebo. She got more prettier, and more amazing each time. Something about her just wanted me to get to know her. At first I thought she was something else, she had to be the daughter of a super hero. She lived in Mongolia and how many other places?

"Cammie?" That was her, the wonderful girl that I met so many years ago. She was her in Roseville again, she was just as pretty as she was then. Her hair was made up into a french twist and she had her hands full with baskets of flowers.

"Josh, how nice to see you," she said a smile lights up her face. I couldn't really tell if it was a fake smile or a real one or not. Behind her friends stopped cold and looked at him hauntingly. He smiled and only the african american one smiled back.

"So what brings you back to Roseville? I would have never came back if my dad didn't already leave me the store," I probably sounded really stupid as those words came out of my mouth. That store was the only thing keeping be from leaving. Joy moved away and was living with her friend Jenna in Chicago.

"I'm getting married," she said pausing, she didn't even look at me when she said that. "His name is Zach, Zach Goode. You two already meet way back when I was a-" She shut up then and then she looked over at the gazebo.

"We're getting married over there you know. The reception is at the Gallagher academy in case you want to know," she said, I remembered she went there. It was painful but the truth had to come out sooner or later.

"Oh well should I bring a pie? My makes a great one," I said trying to clear the air. Cammie looked confused behind me and then smiled again.

"Well you can come bring a date, just make sure its not Dillon," then I started to laugh. Cammie walked off with her friends and all 4 of them argued silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series, I'm only molding what I want out of it. I'm a total Zammie fan but I love the one sided Josh/Cammie. Josh sees Zach and Cammie 2 more times in his life and this is those moments. I still don't own~! **

"Morgan Eliza Goode, get back here right now!" said the familiar voice of Cammie Morgan, well now her name is Cammie Goode. Then a girl about 12 ran by in a blue plaid skirt and a dark navy sweater vest. A gallagher girl just like her mother, and it hurt. It stung because it wasn't me to give her that child. That was a bad though, he was married to DeeDee.

"Hi," said the girl skidding to a stop in front of him. A younger boy about 10 ran by and stopped with her.

"Hello what's your name?" I just had to ask. Her name was already said in front of me Morgan Eliza Goode. They were Cammie's children.

"Kids-" said Cammie catching up to them. Then she stopped and stared at me she smiled and then looked at the kids. Morgan had a strawberry blond hair like her mother and dark brown eyes. The boy had the same color hair and cammie's blue green eyes. Morgan looked up at him and pursed her lips.

"Mom who's this?" she sounded a bit sharp but still an innocent girl at the same time.

"This is an old friend, his name is Josh," said Cam exasperated. Boyfriend I couldn't help but think in my head. There was no way I was going to say this outside my head though.

"Hi my name is Chase," said the boy getting straight to the point.

"Hi," and then I smiled at the boy he was a guy I would like to be friends with when I was younnger. Then a man walked up with dark hair and dark colored eyes. He glanced briefly up at me and then at Cammie.

"Virginia is in the school already a sleep with your mom," said the man, who is Zach.

"You named your daughter Virginia? Like after the state?" I said to Zach.

"It was Cam's choice, I had no say in the matter of naming our kids, _Jimmy_," he said purposely getting my name wrong. I had the strange urge to punch this guy right in the gut. Then he just dipped Cam back into a long kiss, and didn't come back up for another couple seconds. Cammie rolled her eyes and smiled though. Then I just left after they walked to a green minivan.

"Dad," said my 12 year old son Wesley coming up and then I just hugged him.


End file.
